This invention relates to a quick connector and more particularly to a retainer member allowing a quick yet swivelable connection.
Numerous applications require a quick connection between fluid carrying conduits. Oftentimes in quick connections the user is not certain that the desired interconnection was fully completed possibly resulting in unexpected and undesired disconnection of the conduits. It would be desirable to provide a connection that is quick and certain such connection as achieved by an installer axially thrusting a male conduit into a suitably configured female receptacle with an audible signal resulting to indicate that the interconnection was completed. Also, in the event that the completion of the connecting motion is not properly completed, it is desirable that the retaining mechanism provide means by which the male portion of the connector be prevented from complete separation. If this means could further result in a situation where a very limited leak from the connection would provide visual evidence of an improperly "made" connection, then the evidence of that condition would result in an indication of the problem during the confirming operation of the system.
A primary object of the present invention is provision of a retention arrangement which may be used to interconnect a pair of mateable conduit end portions and which resists assembly unless a significant assembling force is applied.
Another object of the invention is provision of a conduit having a retainer member preassembled to the conduit end portion so that a connection thereto by a tubular fluid conveying conduit may be made in one step without resorting to any tools.
Another object of the invention is provision of a retainer element which may be preassembled to either conduit so that a snapping connection may be made, with the retainer assembled into the female portion, or mounted on the male portion and inserted with the male into the female.
Another object of the invention is to provide a retaining means which will sufficiently secure the male in the female sufficiently to prevent a blow apart of the male from the female even though the primary latching means has not been completely operated during the connection movement of the male into the female portion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved retainer element formed with at least one leg member which operates to detachably secure the retainer element to either conduit and which allows releasable, rotatable connection, the retainer element having first and second cam surfaces which resist assembly to one or the other of the conduits.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a connector assembly, comprising, a tubular male member having a mating end portion, a tubular female member having an end portion defining a receptacle configured to mate with the male member when inserted therewithin, and a retainer member including assembly resisting means for preselectively resisting assembly of the mating end portion of the male member into the receptacle of the female member where the retainer member is preassembled onto the male member and where the retainer member is preassembled into the female member.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which makes reference to the following set of drawings: